


Belanda dan Portugis

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Lars memaki tingkah Joao dalam hati. Dia sama bodoh dan menyebalkan seperti saudaranya yang seorang lagi.





	Belanda dan Portugis

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [02/06] - 10.23 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Lars van Mogens as Netherlands  
> Joao Alexander da Silva as Portugal

“Jika aku bisa berharap; aku ingin berlibur ke sebuah resort di tepi pantai Rio, menikmati pemandangan laut di bawah sinar matahari hangat sembari memainkan beberapa lirik fado dengan gitar yang kubawa. Ah, lalu wanita-wanita latin itu! Tidak boleh ada satupun terlewatkan!”

Lars berhenti meminum kopinya tak kala Joao meninggikan suara; menggebrak meja di hadapan mereka sebagai pelampiasan rasa antusiasnya yang menggebu-gebu— mengatakan soal berlibur ke pantai dan menghabiskan waktu apalah itu. Semua orang di dalam kafe memerhatika, menjadikan meja mereka sorot perhatian, baru seorang pelayan perempuan pergi mencatatkan pesanan mereka tadi. Alis Lars mengernyit. Lantas mengapa jika dia ingin Rio?

“Menemui Eduardo?”

Si pria cerutu menanggapi cuek. Awal paginya yang biasa tenang ditemani roti meses berubah menjadi berbeda— disebabkan kedatangan Joao yang tiba-tiba ke tanah negaranya; menemuinya di Rotterdam setelah menemani salah satu pekerjanya di Porto untuk menyerahkan dokumentasi laporan kebudayaan. Lars berkata dia seharusnya menolak tawaran _koffietijd_ pertengahan jam sepuluh jika saja Joao tidak membujuknya dengan mengatakan dia yang akan mentraktir. Kebudayaannya memang tidak membiasakan untuk saling mentraktir. Namun orang macam apa Lars sampai menolak tawaran gratis?

“Bukan untuk Eduardo. Tapi ini murni keinginanku pribadi,” si latina menjeda, ternyata sudah menghabiskan secangkir kopinya. Dia sudah memesan satu lagi pesanan penutup bersamaan pelayan yang barusan berlalu lalang; bersedekap dengan sebelah tangan menunjuk muka si cerutu dengan ujung sendok yang diangkat. “Nah! Kau yang temani aku. Bukan pilihan yang buruk, sim?”

“… asal kau yang memba—”

“ _Casar comigo no Rio, amor_.”

Lars tersedak. Memaki karena syal garis-garisnya kotor terciprat kopinya sendiri.

Portugal dan Belanda sudah berhubungan semenjak lama, entah itu terekam sebagai memori menyenangkan atau justru menyebalkan— namun Belanda dari dulu-dulu memang mendapatkan sial jika dekat di Portugal. Perebutan tanah kolonial yang selalu berakhir dengan Portugal yang mengambil alih, misalnya. Begitu pula mereka yang sudah saling mengenal luar dalam. Joao memperlihatkan cengirannya ketika beberapa detik setelahnya wajah Lars berangsur memerah. “Aku tidak sudi dipanggil begitu olehmu.”— masih bersiteguh, rupanya.

“Siapa juga yang sudi memanggilmu begitu.”

“Tapi kau mengatakannya tadi.”

“Oh? Apa kau benar-benar berharap aku memanggilmu begitu? _Amor_ ~”

Lars memaki tingkah Joao dalam hati. Dia sama bodoh dan menyebalkan seperti saudaranya yang seorang lagi. Hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari teman sesama mantan penganut kolonial. Lars buru-buru berdiri; setelah secara kasar menyiram wajah Joao dengan kopi sebagai balasan percakapan tidak penting yang mempermalukan harga diri.


End file.
